inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenja
Tenja is the son of Inuyasha and Kagome, born 4 years after the series ended, making him the nephew of Sesshōmaru and Sota, the grandson of Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, and Mrs. Higurashi,and the Step-Grandson of Sesshomaru's mother. Tenja is revealed to be the reincaration of Akira the Magnificent, a conqueror who united the world under his just rule over 5,000 years ago who also wield the Sozo no Ken.Tenja was orginally 1/4 demon however because of Sesshōmaru 's intervention using Tensiega and both his and Inuyasha's blood with a past illness he has become a half-demon. Tenja trained himself with his uncle and parent's allies to become a strong warrior eventually finding a powerful blade called the Sozo no Ken (Sword of Creation).Eventually however in his late teen years he leaves his family to forge his own career and starts a hero team with anime character around the universe including the Saiyan clone Kai, Sonic's son Dash, Mega Man X,Sakura, and Salior Moon (whom with he has started a relationship with) and combats enemies from their worlds and his families past such as So'unga, the Thunder Demon clan and inevitably Naraku himself who's demon half survived the final battle of the series and returns for revenge but is foiled by Tenja and has become his new aversary. Appearance Tenja bears a almost complete resemblance to his father with nearly no resemblance to Kagome, however he is more toned and masculine than his father and at first wore his hair like his father, but now wears his hair much shorter and spikes it.Unlike Inuyasha, Tenja is known to dress in modern clothes,some of his wardrobe includes sleeve-less, long and short-sleeved shirts, jeans,leather jacket and pants,necklaces,dog tags,bandanas(wore around his neck),sunglasses, belt and wrist chains, several style sleeve-less vests, and several types of shoes Personality In his early years he was just like his father. Hot-headed, brash, prideful,ect, and also a bit of a prankster. In his recent years he ocassionally shows he's retained his hot-headed and brash nature, but has matured greatly and shares some of his paternal uncle traits(level-headed,confident,dignity,proud of his heritage,ect) and cares about his family and team greatly. Relationships Inuyasha Being his father Tenja is proud of him and hopes to become strong like him Kagome Being his mother Tenja loves her deeply and does everything he can to make her happy Sesshōmaru Compared to the orignal relationship between his father and uncle,Tenja had a much more healthy relationship with Sesshomaru based on mutual respect and care.Sesshomaru first show care for Tenja when he first saw him as an infant and when older showed Tenja his families history. WHen Tenja fell ill Sesshomaru, showed genuine concern for his nephew and was the one who cured him by making him a hanyo.Even though Tenja was grateful for his help Sesshomaru felt guilty for how he altered Tenja the way he did.To make up for this he trained Tenja and through this they became closer with Sesshomaru think of Tenja as a surrogative son. As Tenja grew stronger Sesshomaru became prouder of him.There are hints that Sesshomaru may chose him as his successor as The Lord of the Western Lands Kikyo Even though he never met her, Tenja shows respect for his fathers former lover knowing Kikyo could have very well been his mother just as much as Kagome Izayoi Tenja showed respect for her as a grandmother place's a rose on her grave once a month Inu no Taisho Like Sesshomaru, Tenja has a great deal of respect for his grandfather as a relative and warrior hoping to become a great warrior like him Sesshōmaru's mother Not much interaction between Tenja and his step-grandmother but it seems she has genuine compassion and care for him and Tenja show great respect for her Koga Althought he and Inuyasha didn't get along at first, Tenja and Koga were on very good terms to the point as Tenja thought of him as a uncle. When he was older Koga helped him with his training. Ayame Tenja thinks of her as an aunt and she cares about him Enemies Naraku Like his father Tenja deeply hates Naraku, but for different reasons.Tenja dispises the demon for his many crimes and for what he put his family and friends through.Naraku hates Tenja for the purpose of revenge against Inuyasha. Since Naraku's return from the dead he has tried to kill Tenja many times but is never successful and several times humilated by the young hanyo.Their hatered for each other is on some level is a rivarly and neither will admit it but have respect for one another. Powers and Abilities Since becoming a half-demon Tenja has all the ablities of his father (strength, speed, longvity,regeneration,and senses) and to a lesser degree some of his uncle's abilites such as the abilties to generate posion (though a much thinner degree, range and effectiveness) and limited flight,he has also seemed to inheired some of his mother purification powers.Tenja has also studied with several sensei in martial arts and ninjutsu, making him a skilled martial artist and acrobat and is a very skilled swordsman for his age thanks to Sessomaru's training.Tenja also posseses longvity though it wasn't active until his late teenage years.He also shows impressive skills with motorcycles able to do the equalvalent feats of a motorcross stuntman.Tenja also seems to be a decent athlete.Like his father, Tenja becomes a full-human once a month, in his case the night of waning crest moon, also Tenja has the ability to become a full-demon when in danger, however unlike his father, Tenja exhibits a certain degree of control such as able to distinguished friend from foe, through scent and memory. Weapons Sozo no Ken The Sword of Creation is a powerful blade said it surpasses any weapon ever made, and well-known to many, although many dismiss it as a legend. It can copy any attack from another weapon even yokai swords.The sword has absorded the abilites of Tenseiga, Bakusaiga, and Tessaiga and like Tessaiga has natural transformation abilites.It is also revealed that Akira had other weapons that Tenja found each of the parts and reconstructed and which consist of a sheild and an energy weapon. Tenja also uses a colliasable bo-staff,bladed guard shotos, two ninjato, nunchucks,twin sais and electrified escrima sticks which can be also becomes a staff Tenja is has also skilled marksmanship with which he uses with Japanese throwing weapons such as shurikens,kunia throwing knives and spikes and a variety of throwing stars. Tenja wears a suit created by Sozo no Ken and modeled from Tenja's imagination that can be called on from a device on his wrist, it includes bullet protection,climate control and built-in tazer system, nero-amplification, line launchers which can use as a ulitiliy launcher, and friction generators which allow him to walk on walls, his suits also contains a pair of collasible wing which allow short range gliding. Tenja also wears a tinted visor and his hair becomes long and blond when he transforms which hides his identity and has a built in computer, telescope, night, and thermal vision.He also wears a muffler for decoration Gallery Category:Offspring of Inuyasha Category:Character Category:Males